


The Snowball Fight

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Skoulson Sex Cabin, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson indulges Daisy in a snowball fight - with unforeseen consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> This fic was loosely inspired by this [Tumblr post](http://lastcenturykindagirl.tumblr.com/post/135849006124/christmas-aus). It's set about 2 years after the MSF (Maveth) - and presumes Coulson's become the Director again.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Coulson complains, rather half-heartedly Daisy notices.

"Aw c'mon, Phil, who doesn’t love a snowball fight?"

"When you're a kid," he says. "I'm long past being a kid."

She stops and stares at him, hands on her hips. He stops too, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. His lips are pursed and he's giving her his best Directorial stare, but it's really not working.

She sighs heavily, a bit melodramatically, maybe. "It's okay, Phil," she says. "If you don't want to do this, I'll understand. I just – " She cuts herself off, shaking her head.

"You just what?" he asks, right on cue.

She shrugs. "I just thought that maybe you'd indulge me because I never really got to do this as a kid. The nuns wouldn't let us play in the snow because it meant too much work for them, dealing with a bunch of snow-sodden kids and their wet clothing."

"Oh," he says, looking at her with that particular softness in his eyes that he always gets whenever her childhood comes up. He takes his hands out of his pockets, then nods. "Come on, then. I can spare you an hour or so."

She grins at him, knowing he's got nothing better to do today. 

"Cool."

"One thing, though," he adds, and she lifts an eyebrow questioningly. "You don't use your powers and I won't use my robot hand."

She chuckles. "Deal."

He nods, then strolls away from her and she can't help thinking that being stuck at the Retreat isn't such a bad situation. He had, of course, insisted on sleeping on the couch, and although it's no longer the lumpy, uncomfortable one of two years ago, when he'd first brought her here, she's sure it wasn't as comfy as the bed she had slept in. She'd offered to share with him, but he'd seemed really uncomfortable with the idea, so she hadn't wanted to push it.

She senses a snowball flying towards her moments before it can strike her in the back of the head, and she spins around, lifting her arm so that it crashes into her arm instead.

Coulson looks peeved, and Daisy laughs, then throws one back at him. He dodges, but not fast enough, and it hits his shoulder. She hears him growl in annoyance at the impact, and it's a surprisingly sexy sound, she thinks. She does her best to put that thought out of her head, though, making herself concentrate on getting Coulson as often as she can.

Despite her powers allowing her to sense the changes in the vibrations of the air around her as the snowballs approach, he still manages to get a few hits in, though not nearly as many as she does. She doesn’t use her powers, but she does use her training, which makes her a good shot whether she's aiming a gun or a snowball.

Their battle comes to an abrupt halt when one of her snowballs hits Coulson in the face, smacking him on the right eyebrow with enough force to actually split the skin.

"Fuck, Phil," she gasps, horrified, and rushes over to where he's leaning back against a tree. "I'm so sorry," she says contritely.

"It's fine," he says, despite the blood that's dripping down his face.

"It's not," she says immediately. She catches hold of his arm and lowers his hand from his face, looking intently at the damage. "This needs stitches," she tells him, then bites back a momentary panic. Trip taught her the basics of first aid three years ago, and Bobbi's ensured that she's remained up-to-date in the interim. She can do this.

He lets her lead him indoors without making any great protest, and she settles him on a chair at the kitchen table.

"Why are you always getting injured there?" she wonders as she grabs the first aid kit from the cabinet. "In all the years I've known you, you must've been hit there over a dozen times. It's like an Achilles Eyebrow."

He snickers, then looks surprised at doing so; Daisy's pretty startled herself – it's not a sound she's ever expected to hear him utter. She makes herself concentrate on cleaning the blood away, then carefully places a line of butterfly stitches along the wound, before she brushes her thumb lightly over his eyebrow. He shivers at her touch, and she can sense from his vibrations that her touch isn't unwelcome.

"I feel like I ought to kiss it better," she says in a light tone.

"Maybe you should," he says, as nonchalantly as he can manage. He doesn’t fool her, of course – she can sense his desire because his vibrations seem to be simmering with it.

She clasps his shoulder, then leans in and presses light kisses along the line of butterfly stitches.

"You know, that's not the only place I've been injured," he says, in a would-be casual tone.

"Well, when you've been an agent on active field duty for as long as you have, that's not surprising," she concurs.

She draws her other hand lightly down his chest, alongside the rather larger scar there. She hasn't yet told him this, but she can actually sense where his scar is – some tiny trace of alien energy left behind by Loki's spear means his vibrations are slightly different there.

"Perhaps I should kiss it all better?" Her tone is suggestive, and she's fairly sure he'll acquiesce, but she doesn’t want to presume.

"You might find it a chore," he says, and she lifts her eyebrows at his tone – he sounds a bit self-pitying, she thinks.

"Why?"

"Like you said, I've been a field agent for a long time. I've been injured quite often." He gives a shrug. "I'm an old man, Daisy."

She shakes her head. "You're an _older_ man," she corrects him. "And a pretty heroic guy. Don't forget, I've been working with you long enough to know how often you'll run into danger, without any regard for that danger, in order to save lives."

She slides her arms around his neck, and looks at him intently. "I think you should get some rest, Phil, and let me look after you for a while."

"I'd like that," he whispers, sounding almost shy.

"Good." She drops her arms, then grabs his hands and tugs him up from the chair. He follows her and she can tell he's trying to play it cool, but his vibrations have got that 'simmer' of desire laced through them again.

Once in the bedroom, she peels him out of his clothes, his heavy sweater and his button down shirt are the first to go. She leaves him in his undershirt for the moment, and instead kneels on the floor to get his socks off. (They'd left their wet boots by the door once they came inside.

She stands back up and puts her hands on his belt. "You okay with this, Phil?"

He nods, then puts his arms around her, pressing his face into the side of his neck. "I've wanted this for so long," he says, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Me too," she assures him. She lifts her right hand to his head and guides him in for a kiss. It's slow and sweet, and full of longing, and it's every bit as good a kiss as she's ever imagined Phil Coulson giving her.

As they kiss she unfastens his jeans, and when they pull apart to catch their breath, she eases his pants down to the floor. He steps out of them, leaving him in his undershirt and boxers, from which his prominent erection is threatening to pop free.

She gives a quick nip to his bottom lip, then laves the spot with her tongue, before she divests him of his undershirt. She can feel his tension when she exposes his scar, and she gives him a tender smile.

"It's okay, Phil," she reassures him, before gesturing for him to lie on the bed.

"Aren't you going to undress?" he asks.

"Are you feeling a bit exposed, Phil," she asks lightly.

"Well yeah." She smirks when he frowns at her, then she unfastens her jeans and sheds them, together with her socks. She watches him watching her as she unbuttons her shirt and peels it off, leaving her in a black tank and her panties. 

He licks his lips when she climbs up on the bed next to him, and she decides that she's going to need him to go down on her before this day is out.

She reaches out and curls her hand around his left bicep, squeezing firmly. "This," she says, nodding at the spot where his prosthetic plugs into his stump. "will need a lot of TLC." She looks at him intently. "Are you okay with me touching your arm, Phil?"

"Yeah," he says, his voice a bit breathy. 

She nods, then sits cross-legged, before lifting his arm carefully. She laces her fingers with his robot ones, then lowers her head and begins to brush careful kisses around his stump. She's about half way around when she realises that he's especially aroused by what she's doing, and the thought pleases her – it's taken him this long to get fully comfortable with his prosthetic, and she's really happy that he's achieved a measure of peace with it.

She finishes kissing his arm, then with his hand still firmly held in hers, she leans down and kisses a path down the length of the scar on his chest. He moans softly and the sound goes straight between her legs, making her wetter than before.

It takes her more than half an hour to kiss all the spots where he's been injured, and by the time she's kissed the scar on his back where Loki's spear entered his heart he's practically a puddle on the bed: only his cock isn't soft – and she licks her lips at the thought of having him inside her – Phil Coulson is very well endowed, and she's been eyeing up his erection with a sense of considerable anticipation since she first got his jeans off.

She stands up on the bed beside him, and locks her gaze with his before tugging off her tank. He moans loudly and she can tell he's surprised that she isn't wearing a bra beneath her top. Then she peels off her panties, which have grown increasingly damp as she's been kissing him. 

"Fuck, Daisy," he whispers, sounding awed by the sight of her naked body. "You're gorgeous."

She flushes, then steps across the bed so that her feet are either side of his hips. He reaches up and clasps her thighs.

"Can I – " He cuts himself off abruptly.

"Can you what?" she asks, curious. He shakes his head a bit. She thinks she can guess what he wants. "Do you want to taste me, Phil? Is that something you'd like?"

"Fuck. Yes," he sighs, and she smirks.

"Lie down then." She waits until he's shifted on the bed so that he's in the right position. Once he is, she kneels down, then lowers her pussy over his face. He groans loudly, his breath hot on her skin, then he drags his tongue up the length of her sex, and this time Daisy groans. He growls, then clasps her thighs, pulling her down onto his face, and holding her firmly in place as his mouth goes to work on her pussy.

It doesn't take Coulson very long to push her to a climax and she's startled by just how hard she comes as he eats her out. She soon lifts herself off his face, tremors of pleasure still wracking her body, then she moves down his body and lowers herself onto his waiting cock.

They both moan loudly as he fills her still-quivering sex with his very hard dick. He slips into her easily, and she's glad she's so wet already. Once he's buried to the hilt she pauses for a few moments, just to enjoy the sensation of having Director Phil Coulson's cock filling her. Then she begins to move, and he clasps her hips, holding her steady as they begin to fuck.

When she senses he's getting close, she drops her hand down and begins to carefully vibrate the air over her clit and his dick as he thrusts it into her. He comes with a loud shout almost instantly, and she follows immediately after him, her sex pulsing around his thrusting cock as he spills inside her.

"Fuck, Daisy," he gasps as she lowers her upper body to lie prone atop him, his dick still buried inside her throbbing pussy.

"Yeah," she says, and kisses him softly. He wraps his arms around her, and she can sense how contented he feels.

"That was pretty amazing," he tells her, and she smirks a bit, her face hidden in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah, Phil." She scrapes her teeth over his throat, just because, and he shudders, growing aroused all over again.

"I trust you won't be sleeping on the couch tonight?" 

"No," he says immediately.

"Good." He sounds sleepy, she notices, but that's okay – a nap won't hurt either of them, and when they wake up – well, she intends to make up for all the years they've known each other during which they have not been fucking each other senseless, because she's got a lot of UST to resolve.


End file.
